Tácticas de supervivencia
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sherlock quiere salvar a John y sobrevivir a la bomba que ha dejado Moriarty por el suelo pero... No le será sencillo.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de este Fan Fic pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La situación representada son con los personajes de la "Sherlcok" de 2010. Nada de esto me pertenece.

Notas: Este es un reto que me pidió Zoe. Espero haberla complacido.

Resumen: La historia se basa en las últimas palabras del tercer episodio. Mi continuación. La pareja será Sherlock/Moriarty.

Otras Notas: Este fic contiene un poco de lenguaje soez y lemmon. 

* * *

><p>—¡Lo siento chicos! ¡Soy terriblemente caprichoso! Es mi punto débil pero a decir verdad es el único que tengo. No puedo permitirte continuar. No puedo. Intentaría convencerte pero... Todo lo tengo que decir ya me ha pasado por la cabeza...<p>

—Y puede que mi respuesta también a ti —le dijo Sherlock.

Apuntó con el arma a Moriarty y luego… Luego bajó el arma hasta apuntar al chaleco bomba que le había quitado a John hace apenas unos segundos. Alzó la vista para mirar a Moriarty. Este miraba el chaleco ligeramente asustado, aunque pronto levantó la vista para mirar a Sherlock y sonreírle.

—No serás capaz —le dijo el hombre sonriendo.

—Sherlock… —susurró John.

El detective no respondió, solo miró a Moriarty sin parpadear.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —preguntó —No querías los planos, me has hecho bailar… ¿Qué quieres de mi entonces…? —preguntó

Moriarty alzó una ceja.

—Quiero tantas cosas de ti… Y lo peor, es que te vas a negar a hacerlas —le dijo el hombre sonriente.

Sherlock soltó un bufido.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Te creía más inteligente… —susurró

—¿A caso dejarías que te follara? —le preguntó Moriarty sin rodeos

Sherlock se sorprendió ante dicha pregunta pues se esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa. Aunque no evidenció la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Si dejas que John se vaya sí —le dijo.

—Oh… ¡Está enamorado! —exclamó Moriarty

—No seas ridículo. Al contrario que tú yo tengo que contratar a amigos para que me salven el pellejo. Ya lo has visto. Que menos que… Les devuelva el favor —explicó Sherlock acercándose lentamente a Moriarty.

—Así que… ¿Si dejo salir a tu… _novio _te acostarás conmigo?

—Sí —respondió Sherlock sin rodeos.

Moriarty sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó un dedo. De inmediato, dos hombres grandes como armarios y armados con dos rifles de asalto aparecieron en la piscina. Uno se fue hacia John y lo cogió fuertemente de los brazos, otro, se fue hacia Sherlock.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme, ¿sabes lo cara que cuesta esta chaqueta? —le espetó el detective

—Tranquilo —le dijo Moriarty al hombre —. Tú. Saca a John fuera. Déjale que se marche pero síguele. Si se pone en contacto con la policía: mátalo.

El hombre que sujetaba a John asintió y se fue de allí. Sherlock le vio irse y luego miró a Moriarty que para su gusto, se había puesto demasiado cerca de él.

—Así que… ¿Quieres que follemos? —le preguntó

—Tú quieres que follemos —respondió Sherlock

Moriarty le asestó un puñetazo en un lado de la cara.

—Sabes que tienes que responder. Así que no digas eso —le espetó Moriarty —. Desnúdate —ordenó.

—¿Sin preliminares? ¿Tan poco duras?

Otro golpe cayó sobre el rostro de Sherlock pero a este no le importó. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y golpearle era lo mejor que podía pasarle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse. Sin abrirlos, se fue quitando la ropa.

Abrió una de las cortinas y se metió dentro.

—¡No seas vergonzoso! —exclamó Moriarty

Sherlock sacó la cabeza mientras se quitaba la chaqueta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—No soy vergonzoso —le respondió —. Solo que no quiero que mi ropa se arrugue. La voy a colgar —dijo.

Moriarty avanzó hasta él y se quedó frente al pequeño vestuario al que había entrado Sherlock. Vio como se deshacía de la camisa, de los pantalones, de los calcetines y de los zapatos. Y vio como todo lo colgaba en perchas. Se quedó mirando a Moriarty.

—¿Te gustaría proceder o sigues queriendo que me desnude yo mismo? —murmuró Sherlock señalándose a los bóxers negros.

—Quítatelos tú. No puedo permitirme distraerme —le respondió Moriarty con una sonrisita.

Sherlock asintió y lo cogió por la goma elástica. Se los fue bajando lentamente y cuando pasó por debajo de sus rodillas alzó las piernas alternativamente para quitárselos y luego colgarlos junto al resto de la ropa.

Se encontraba desnudo frente a un asesino. Poco le importaba. Le habían encontrado en peores situaciones.

—¿Disfrutas de la vista?

—Elemental —imitó Moriarty —John debe de estar contento contigo.

—Seguramente. John me folla mucho mejor de lo que lo harás tú —respondió Sherlock.

¡Estaba improvisando! Por supuesto. Watson no le había visto completamente desnudo nunca. Ni tan siquiera sin camisa. Pero lo decía tan convencido que las mejillas de Moriarty se pusieron rojas por la ira.

—Aún no puedes saberlo.

—Adelante.

Moriarty levantó los ojos del miembro de Sherlock (largo, con dos proporcionales testículos) y los subió por todo el pecho (que no tenía vello) hasta que los posó sobre los ojos azules del detective.

—¿Y ya está? —preguntó

—¿No es lo que quieres?

—Obviamente. Pero no sabía que iba a ser tan fácil convencerte Sherlock —susurró Moriarty acercando su boca a la oreja del nombrado.

Sherlock tomó aire con suavidad y lo soltó de la misma manera en el cuello del asesino haciendo que este se estremeciera.

—Te estoy dando lo que quieres. No lo eches a perder —le dijo.

Moriarty sonrió y se separó un poco.

—Bésame —ordenó

¿Besarle? Sherlock le miró a los ojos. ¡Mierda! Había supuesto por un momento en que Moriarty lo haría todo y él lo único que tendría que hacer era relajarse pero…

—Mmmm… Es hora de echarse atrás, ¿no? Ahora no me dejarás. Es más. Si hace falta te…

Moriarty no acabó la frase. Sherlock lo había cogido del cuello y le estaba besando como si fuera acabarse el mundo y fuera lo único que quería hacer antes de irse. ¡De ninguna manera sería tratado como un cobarde!

El otro hombre le miró sorprendido, aunque cerró los ojos y continuó el beso tan agresivo que le estaban dando. Hizo un gesto con la mano al hombre armado que había mirándoles. Este se dio la vuelta y avanzó lentamente apartándose de la zona para dejarles intimidad.

Además de que no quería ver eso.

Sherlock elevó sus manos hasta los hombros de Moriarty. Los pasó por debajo de la chaqueta y se la quitó. Continuó el beso mientras le iba quitando la corbata y luego la camisa.

—A ver si te crees que yo seré el único hombre desnudo aquí —le dijo cuando se separó para tomar aire.

Moriarty simplemente le miró mientras era desnudado. Parecía un mero espectador cuando debería de ser al revés. Una vez estuvo desnudo, puso la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Sherlock y le empujó contra una pared. Necesitaba tomar las riendas. Necesitaba oír de los labios de Sherlock que parara. Que no quería seguir adelante.

Los labios de Moriarty atraparon con fuerza los de Sherlock. Mordiéndolos y apretándolos con poco cariño. Haciéndolos suyos con violencia. Y Sherlock…

Sherlock no se quejó en absoluto. Se dejó besar de esa manera tan agresiva mientras acariciaba lentamente a el pecho de Moriarty. Notaba la dureza de este contra su muslo e intentó no echarse atrás.

No había tenido sexo con un hombre. Nunca. Pero la mecánica era más simple que el funcionamiento de un reloj, y según su estudio. Moriarty no duraría suficiente como para decir que él estaba sufriendo.

Sherlock soltó un quejido de molestia al notar como Moriarty tiraba se su pene flácido.

—Oh. El maravilloso detective no ha logrado ponerse duro —dijo con un ligero tono de superioridad.

—Me vas a follar tú —le espetó Sherlock —. El que tiene que estar duro aquí eres tú. No yo. Así que ya puedes empezar.

Un golpe más calló sobre el rostro de Sherlock, esta vez al no esperárselo se mordió la lengua y su boca empezó a llenarse de sangre. Era bastante desagradable. La escupió en el suelo y miró a Moriarty.

—No sé que esperar pegándome. Tiene que ser desagradable follarse a un muerto —le dijo.

Moriarty soltó un bufido.

—Me vas a follar tú —le dijo.

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó ligeramente impresionado

—Uh… Deberías de haberte puesto duro… Si eres tú quien me folles… Tendrás que hacerlo —dijo Moriarty sonriendo con cierta superioridad.

—¿El premio no consistía en ser tú quien me _jodiera_? —preguntó Sherlock confuso

Uen arma asomó por la cortina apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Sherlock.

—Te he dicho que me folles —le ordenó —. O si no… Tus sesos formarán un bonito cuadro en este cutre vestuario…

Sherlock elevó su lengua para que chocara contra su paladar para ver si así, se le iba parte de la hemorragia. Luego tragó saliva mezclada con sangre. Bajó una mano a su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente.

Aunque fuera raro viniendo de él, había hecho cosas muchísimo más románticas. Con hombres y con mujeres. Y aquello… Le molestaba. Le molestaba muchísimo pero no era por el hecho de ser obligado, sino que no podría tomarse el tiempo para los preliminares.

Cosa que consideraba esencial en cualquier relación sexual.

—Oh mira… Sherlock Jr. empieza a resurgir —comentó Moriarty animado

Sherlock no se distrajo. Se masturbó hasta que su miembro dobló su tamaño y se encontraba completamente duro. Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Moriarty de espaldas a él.

—Venga. Valiente.

Sherlock observó la espalda de su enemigo hasta su trasero y perdió la voluntad.

—¿Tengo que prepararte? —preguntó

—No. Me gustan las sorpresas.

Sherlock asintió lentamente y le fue penetrando poco a poco. Suspiró al notar como las paredes de Moriarty se apretaban contra su miembro duro. Una vez se hubo enterrado entero comenzó a moverse.

Moriarty gruñía de dolor pero ayudaba con los movimientos. Sherlock apoyó una mano en la pared y comenzó a moverse más deprisa. Necesitaba acabar cuanto antes. Sabía que no estaba cometiendo una violación, eso seguro, pero para él el sentimiento era el mismo.

—¿Me vas a dejar irme de aquí sin ningún problema? Yo dejo que te vayas sin avisar al jefe de policía y yo también me voy para mi casa.

—¿Y que sigas feliz con John? No... Yo me iré por donde he venido pero tú no irás más lejos que esa puerta —respondió Moriarty con la voz agónica por el placer

Sherlock se estremeció y continuó moviéndose más rápido. Temía perder la erección y entonces eso si sería un problema.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto si no obtengo nada a cambio? —preguntó

—Porque querías salvar a tu amigo John —se limitó a responder Moriarty sonriente

Sherlock miró un momento la espalda de Moriarty, alargó sus manos para coger la corbata del hombre. Podría estrangularle y luego correr como si no hubiera mañana pero…

¡BANG!

¡BANG!

Dos disparos seguidos uno de otro resonaron en aquella piscina. Sherlock se separó de Moriarty, cerró los ojos y se tiró al suelo tapándose la cabeza. Muerto. Seguro que se estaba muriendo. No debería de haberse movido tan abiertamente para coger la corbata…

Pasaron varios minutos y Sherlock se dignó a abrir los ojos. Estaba cubierto de sangre, pero no sentía ningún dolor. Frente a él. Dos pares de zapatos estaban frente a sus ojos. Giró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Moriarty. El hombre estaba allí. Tirado en el suelo, con los ojos mirando al vacío y con su cabeza abierta y sangrando.

Miró de nuevo a los zapatos y levantó la vista.

—¿John? —preguntó mientras se ponía lentamente de pie

El nombrado le miraba preocupado, como si Sherlock estuviera herido y apunto de morir.

—Oh bien. Soy el salvador y ni tan siquiera se me mira

Sherlock miró a la izquierda de Sherlock para ver a su hermano, Mycroft, mirándole.

—Uh… ¿Cómo? —preguntó

—John me envió un mensaje —explicó tajante Mycroft.

—Pero no estás muerto —dijo Sherlock mientras se tapaba las vergüenzas

—Yo también estoy sorprendido —le dijo el hombre mientras le tendía la ropa —Supongo que pillé distraído al hombre que me seguía. Le comuniqué a tu hermano dónde estabas y en que clase de situación. Él se encargó del resto y trajo a su gente del gobierno para eliminar a Moriarty y a sus dos secuaces.

—Todo sea por salvar planos secretos —se excusó Mycroft.

—Ya he llamado a Lestrade. Vendrá en breve y querrá una declaración tuya —explicó John

Sherlock asintió sin dejar de mirarles.

—Gracias —dijo en voz alta

Mycroft asintió y se largó. Pero John seguía mirándole sin parpadear.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó

Sherlock asintió y terminó de vestirse. Se ajustó fuertemente la chaqueta y miró el cadáver de Moriarty.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? —preguntó John

—No. Todo está bien —respondió Sherlock apartándose de allí

—¿Seguro? —insistió John siguiéndole

Sherlock asintió de nuevo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Se me acabó el juego —le dijo Sherlock pesadamente mientras Lestrade y un grupo de artificieros entraban corriendo a la piscina.

John dirigió una mirada a Sherlock y le sonrió. Este le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ignoraba las innumerables preguntas que le lanzaba el jefe de policía.


End file.
